The Angel
by savegalkissy
Summary: As Holmes and Waston walk through the park one day, they meet a mysterious girl with golden hair, eyes... and Wings! OCs are featured in this story
1. Chapter 1

It started as an average day. Holmes was not on a case, and so he was in what Waston called a 'A Black Mood'. My, humans are complex creatures, don't you agree? Well as they had their breakfast Waston asked "Holmes, why don't we go for a walk? Today is a nice day for one." Holmes just sighed and said" Fine," he really didn't have anything to do today, he thought, so why not? If anyone came Mrs. Hudson would take a message. Besides he has a strange feeling he should go out."I'll go." Waston practically choked on his coffee. For once he, Sherlock Holmes, the man who practically would not leave this apartment for anything besides a case, is going to take a walk with him! "Tsk, Waston don't be so astonished, It's just a walk!" The man said, as if he read his mind.

As they walked in the park that Autumn morning, they would never have expected what would happen.

"Holmes, it's such a nice day, don't you agree?" "Guess so." He muttered. He was not really interested in any thing beside his thoughts. Then, out of nowhere, a voice cryed out "Aaaaaaaaayyyyyiiieeeeee!" It was a girl's voice. Sounded almost angelic. Everyone, included Holmes and Waston, looked up. A wing figure was falling out of the sky! She did a flip and landed no her feet, but not very gracefully, as one would expect from an angel. She had a large sword in her hand. She was then surrounded by gremlin-like creatures that tried to attack her. She took her blade and slashed a few of them. They turned to a redish-greyish dust. She slashed a few more and the same happened again. She let a menacing smile get on her face and giggled "Goodbye!" she said in an awfully cheery voice.

What happens next, You think? if i get atleast 10 reviews i'll update


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said I was gonna update at 10 reveiws, but I was struck with genius!**

As they watched, the girl lifted the up her sword and then, to the entire crowd's astonishment, it burst into flames! "Holmes!" Waston cried, " is that possible?" " No! No. That is impossible for what I know." Holmes said.

The girl gave a cry and slashed around with a fast rythm, as if she was listening to a fast-beat song. In a heart beat the creatures were gone.

" Good, my little golden rose." A boys voice called out. She reached toward her ears and move a strange looking device from them. This is when Waston took a good look at her. He notice she was wearing a very short* skirt that was of golden color. Her clothes were strange to him. Her shirt was a similar color to her skirt but a little darker. In fact, her hair was also a golden color, _and by George!_**, Waston thought, _she even has gold color eyes!_

She smirked and turned around and looked at the young man. He just smiled wickedly. "Long time, no see, my golden rose." He said, "I'm not you rose." she said meanly. " Well not now, but when you finally except my propos-" Before he could say the rest, he was slashed by her fire sword. But unfortunally, for her, he dodge the blow." My, my what a bad temper" "I will never marry you! You are my enemy, part of the people who destroyed my mother's throne!" She slashed again, this time hitting straight on the mark. With a cry of surprise and pain, he went flying away to somewhere else.

She sighed and lifted up her hand, pointed to the space in front of her and said, "Portal open!" a glowing golden color ball came from her palm and a portal, as she called it, opened. she walked through, never to be seen again. Or so they thought.

**Well that was a little longer and quicker then i thought it would be.**

**i hope you enjoyed (:**

*** short back then was knee high**

**** By George= a reference to king George**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! have fun!**

"Waston, That was completely impossible!" Said Holmes. "Holmes, do you think it could have been an act?" Waston really was confused. _How can something like this happen? _He thought. Holmes was trying his best to get as much evidence as he could, but with the cops doing the same, and priests blessing and honoring and preaching here it was getting very frustrating.

He sighed, and then came up with a plan. It was brilliant! He kept making calculations until he was sure it would work. He decide to tell Waston "Waston, we should come back at night to investigate. No one will be here, and we could take as much time as we needed until morning!"Holmes said excitedly. Waston had a good feeling his black mood was lifted, thanks to this walk.

"What?" asked Emily, a girl with golden hair and, at the moment golden eyes. "Why do I have to go back? I don't want to!" She pouted. Not that she was a crybaby or a whiner, it's because she hates time periods that demeaned women, she was a girl after all.

"Well, Princess," said the commander, Trish-Marisa "We need to catch Edgar." Edgar was a self-proclaimed prince that wanted Emily, a de-throned princess, to be his bride. "Why? Exactly?"

asked the princess," 'Cause it's dangerous for him to be near humans! And he's got important info about Harriette." said Trish. Harriette was the evil queen of the undead. She was a tyrant, she wanted to get revenge on the gods and goddesses for making her stay in the underworld as a prisoner. She was a prisoner because she hurt a young human child, a princess by the name of Aurora. Probably you've heard of this princess, but that is another story.

Harriette wanted revenge on the people of Celestia, which Emily was the princess of, for her punishment. She overthrew Hades and Persephone. They went to the three kingdoms of Celestia and begged for help. The Queens of the kingdoms, Emilia, the sister of Aphrodite, Amber, the sister on Hades, and Alexia, sister of Apollo. They quickly got involved, but it was too late. Harriette had gathered an army of the dead and the three goddesses lost because the undead can not only be very dangerous, but also have the ability to heal up quickly even after being cut in half!

Emily nodded. She'd have to go. Harriette not only wanted to rule Celestia, but she wanted to torture the people of the mortal realm. The people that raised Emily and the other other princesses were her best friends, Ember and Ellexa. You can guess which princess is who's daughter. Ember is the princess of darkness (N/A:darkness and evil are to different things) and Ellexa the princess of light. Emily is the princess of life and love.

Right now she was going in costume. She made her eyes change to the crystal blue she used when around humans. Then she made her changed her outfit to be a Victorian style dress, pink and not very flashy. Then she said bye and opened a portal to go back.

**Well tell me what you think ;3**


	4. Chapter 4

Emily landed around the place she had fought Edgar earlier. She found herself behind some shrubbery. She could see that her presence had caused an uproar amoung the people of this time period. She quietly decided to stay where she was, she had all the time she needed to find Edgar, so why not rest a little? She sat down behind a tree, away from anyone's sight. She casted an invisibility spell to hide herself, then she closed her eyes and drifted off in a gentle sleep.

The clock tower stroke 10. Holmes and Watson would be leaving to investigate any minute. Ms. Huston had quickly heard what had happen, and was worried about them going out in the middle of the night by themselves. In fact, she had tried to convince Mr. Holmes to get the police's help, but when Mister Holmes is set on something, it takes more then a pleading land-lady to convince him to do anything but that something.

Watson followed Holmes toward the park cautiously the dark park. He fingered his revolver in his pocket. He brought it just in case anything bad happened, and with their luck, that's exactly what would happen.

As they quietly walked, Watson thought of striking a conversation with Holmes, but decided against it. Holmes was not in the mood to talk. He wanted to investigate. Watson looked around, trying to find any evidence that might help Holmes. Suddenly, he gave a cry. "Holmes, come here!" he exclaimed. "What ever is the matter, Watson? Good grief! Is that a child?" he asked, surprised to see a young girl sleeping on the ground.

**Cliffhanger :O I'm sorry for the late update, and that it's so short**


	5. NOTICE

I will no longer be doing anymore chapters of this story for the following reasons:

1. I have lost motivation, and I have more important stories to write.

2. I find trying to continue this rather useless, as many things have changed since I last updated.

3. I'm trying to post other stories from my dA that are far more well written, and I hate how this is written

4. My OCs have changed alot since I started this story.

I am sorry for any inconvenience.


End file.
